1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary brushes for washing and scrubbing in conjunction with the use of detergent and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combined shower head having a turbine driven rotating brush adapted for connection to a source of water such as a shower. The improved device of the present invention contains a reduction gear system that increases torque to the rotating brush.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of rotary washing and scrubbing devices of this general type have been developed in which a flow of water is directed through openings in a brush or scrubber to provide a steady or pulsating spray. For example, a shower head with a rotational shaft with impeller blades mounted on one end and a rotary brush engaging a detergent bar on the other end is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,140 to Caton et al. The rotation is utilized to generate soap and not to rotate a brush to scrub a body.
Typically, such prior art devices are constructed with a brush on one end and a water flow inlet on the other, with the water flow outlet providing water for the brush. The brush is rotated by the power of the water stream turning a turbine as the water flows around the brush during use.
Such prior art devices which have utilized water flow through the turbine to rotate the brush have many inadequacies. The water flow through these devices, alone, does not provide a large enough torque about the rotating brush to allow continuous rotation of the brush during use. A large amount of torque is required when the brush is pushed against an object during cleaning. This is especially true if the brush is formed with hard bristles. The stream of water generally cannot provide an adequate amount of torque to rotate the brush during contact with the scrubbed object. The attainment of additional scrubbing power with a rotating brush is lost when the frictional force between the bristles and the scrubbed object provides a resisting torque greater than the torque provided by the water flow to the brush. Of course under such circumstances the movement of the brush is prevented.
As a result of the diversity of uses of rotating brushes, there is a need for a rotating brush which provides enough torque to overcome the frictional resistance. Further, it is desirable that the torque be provided from the incoming water stream, without the need for complex or hazardous electrical connections.